1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tire chain assembly, and more particularly to a tire chain assembly which is operated easily and conveniently without needing aid of a jack.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional tire chain is mounted on the tire of a car to provide an ant-slip effect on a snowy ground. In assembly, the tire is lifted by a jack so that the tire chain is located under the tire so as to mount the tire chain on the tire. Alternatively, the tire chain is fully expanded on the ground. Then, the car is moved forward to locate the tire chain under the tire so as to mount the tire chain on the tire. However, the tire chain cannot be mounted on the tire easily and conveniently, thereby causing inconvenience to a user when mounting the tire chain on the tire.